Powned
by warewolfalchemist
Summary: "I had sex!" She shrieked suddenly, sitting on a bed. "I slept with Squanto. And I don't even remember any of it. And I -" She cut herself noticing her hand. "Oh son of a batch of cookies. I think I'm married." EmbryXOC Lemon
1. Unwanted Plans

Author's note: So yeah, my first Twilight fic. I wanted to try a plot line that wasn't overused. That whole, a troubled girl with a past moves to La Push/Forks and he imprints and she denies him at first but then falls madly in love with him. So yeah I tried. Tell me what you think.

* * *

She shot up suddenly, sitting up straight in the bed. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She glanced around the room, not reconizing any of its features. Her mind raced. A breeze drifted across the room from an open window. She looked at the window, noticed the long blue curtain blowing and the waves crashing against the shore. _Water? Why would water be near a hotel room?_ Then something clicked in her mind. _California._ A chill ran down her back, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced around the room and noticed clothes were scattered across the floor. Male and female garments littered the carpet. She stared hard at a red shirt that was near the bed. Then something clicked. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the bed for the first time. A man, obviously Native American, slept soundly beside her. _Mayflower? _She could only guess that all of his clothes were mixed with hers on the floor. Instinctively she jumped up, to get dressed and leave as quickly as she possibly could.

As she moved to stand up, her foot caught on the sheet that entangled them both. Instead of standing up, stable on her feet, she collapsed onto the floor, jerking the sheet completely off the bed and accidentally throwing it across the room. She landed flat on her face sprawled nude, just as the man jerked awake, sitting up suddenly just as she did only minutes earlier. He looked around the room frantically, still obviously sleep absorbed. "What? What happened?"

"Happened." She cursed silently to herself, as she reached for the clothes nearest to her and began to lift herself up off the floor. "My life hasto be one of those 'you had to be there' jokes." She gathered her clothes, keeping her back to him and muttering incoherant phrases. Even though she instinctivly knew what had transpired between them the night before she was still feeling strangely self-conscious. It was probably the fact that she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. She sighed and turned around to him, making sure to still keep herself covered. "Look I'm not thrilled about this whole situation either, but that doesn't mean you can......." It wasn't until then did she notice the actual look in his eyes. Her breath shuddered and she felt her face get hot. "I've always hated turkey." She mummbled to herself, as she broke away from his gaze. She quickly put the clothes she gathered on, no matter whose they were and she stood up, heading towards the door.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." He literally jumped out of the bed, a look of panic written all over his face.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She didn't dare look at him. "That's because the curtains are blue." She paused. "And I didn't give it to you." She walked out of the room without turning back. Running a hand through her hair, she navigated her way through the hotel, trying to find her way back to her room.

She finaly reached her room, slipped inside and closed the door quickly behind her. "Hey, there you are. We were wondering where he had gone off to; hoping that you hadn't smoothed talked yourself into any trouble. " Vrael joked once he noticed her in the room. She laid her head on her knees as a response. "What?"

She laughed. "Funny you should say that. Trouble. Trouble. Trouble. Trouble. Yeah, I found trouble. Trouble was lying in the bed next to me in the form of Squanto." She laughed again, as she shrieked, pacing the room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Squanto, eh?"

"I had sex." She stated, her face turning strangely serious and her eyes grew wide.

"You did what?" He asked, just as Lycan walked into the room.

"I had sex!" She shrieked suddenly causing Vrael and Lycan to jump. She then laughed, sitting on a bed. "I slept with Squanto. And I don't even remember any of it. And I -" She cut herself off as she noticed her hand that she hand been waving in front of her hand. "Oh, son of a batch of cookies."

"What?" Lycan asked, going to sit beside her hysterical sister.

Alma looked at Lycan, wide eyed. "I think I'm married."

Vrael could help but laugh. "Well, at least you waited until after marriage."

Lycan gave him a stern look, while Alma did not even seem to notice. "This is hardly the time for such things." Lycan scolded. She pulled her arms around Alma's shoulders. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get you out of this. All we have to do is go to a courthouse and get it anulled. So, what was this guys name?"

"Name. Name. Name. Uh, Squanto?" Alma answered, raising an eyebrow at Lycan.

"You don't know his name?" Vrael asked, walking to stand in front of the two women.

"I am supposed to?" Alma answered once again with a question, gazing up at Vrael.

"You? No. I don't expect you to know. Probably can't remember that anyway." He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Well, you know what they sat; When life gives you lemons-"

"Who is this 'Life' person anyway? And why is he throwing lemons at people?" Alma interrupted. "And if your lemonade didn't have any sugar, that would be some pretty sucky lemonade. Just like my life."

"Honey, if the world didn't suck we'd all fall off." Lycan soothed.

"Yeah, but-" She turned to Lycan, a frantic look on her face. "But the curtains were blue!"

* * *

She drowned out everything other than the sound of the waves. They were relaxing, and constant. Never ceasing, never changing, and it gave her comfort. The waves sounded the same this morning, during that awkward silence. During that intense look, almost like she was the one most precious, beautiful, rare creature in all existance. It scared her more than was willing to admit. That a weird look from a one night stand could be filled with so much emotion. She refused to acknowledge that the look might have been filled with the L-word.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. This trip had been so much more that she ever wanted, and she was beginning to regret that she let her friends talk her into coming to California. It will be good for you, they said. It will help you relax, forget about your hetic life, they said. Yeah the fuck right. Now she just had an imensely larger situation on her hands, compared to homework and dance classes and accidentally confusing her medication. She decided that this would be the last damn vacation she ever went on. She sighed and sat up, deciding to look at the waves she had been listening to. She had no idea what she was going to do.

As she looked out at the ocean and pondered her presently crumbling world, she felt a prescense wash over her. It wasn't until then she noticed that something was blocking out the sun. As she turned toward the source to investigate, she jumped. The person was a lot closer than she had originally thought. She leaned back to look at the person's face, only to realize that it was the object of her worry, looking at her with a variation of that look. "We need to talk." He said suddenly.

Alma flinched, a look of distaste clearly on her face. "Squanto?" She asked seriously.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He shook his head, after her expression remained unchanging, and his face turned placid. "Come on." He motioned as he walked away, aparently confident that she would follow. She debated about just running the opposite way as fast as she could to avoid the whole situation. She finally thought better of it; from his build it looked like he could outrun anyone. She sighed and stood up, taking her towel with her. She trudged up the beach to where he was waiting for her as slowly as she could, hoping he would somehow change his mind about the conversation they were about to have, but as he stood at the top of the beach, he looked like he was willing to wait forever. She sighed once again and slowed her pace even further. _I should've just ran. After all, I am faster than 80% of all snakes. This was a mistake._

Finally making it next to him she stopped and looked at him with the best bored expression she could com up with. He didn't seem to notice. "Let me take you out to lunch." He blurted out.

Alma raised her eyeborws. "I don't know you."

"I know that. That's why I want to take you out, so we can talk." He explained.

"We can talk right here." She retorted. He suddenly looked resigned and frantic.

"Fine." As he looked at her, his eyes seemed to burn her with the amount of passion he was portraying. "What's your name?"

She sighed. "Well, sometimes when people ask me that I have to think about whether or not I will answer because some people think it's an odd name even though I don't really, because my mom gave it to me and I think my dad helped but it's as good a name as any in my opinion but yeah it's Alma."

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she spoke, but when she finished he smiled wider than she thought possible. "Alma." He spoke softly, as if testing out her name. "I'm Embry." She nodded in response, somewhat glad that she could finally put a name to the face.

"Listen, Embry." She started before he could continue. "I'm sure you'll understand when I say that this whole thing needs to be fixed as soon as possible."

"No, no. I completely agree. That was another reason I wanted to take you out, so we could take about what we were going to do." He cut in, seeming to understand.

She let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she had been holding. "Agree. Well, at least we're getting somewhere." She shifted her feet, thinking as she looked over at her friends. They obviously figured out what there conversation was about. She looked back at Embry. "Listen. Why don't I meet you in the lobby in an hour and we'll have lunch."

He smiled widely again. "Great. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, well, I'll see you then, I guess." She said, walking down the beach to where her friends had grouped together. She thought she heard him say "Bye," as she left, but she didn't turn around to find out or respond. Once she reached the circle of people, they all looked at her expectantly. "So, you know that one thing that happened that one time to that one girl?"

"Yeah. Why?" Vrael answered after thinking for a minute.

"Well I was thinking about that a while ago and me and Squanto are going to fix all of this over lunch today." She explained, gathering the rest of her things, ready to go back to the hotel with them.

Lycan giggled. "I don't know Al. He doesn't look like that bad of a catch. You could've been stuck with someone that looked much worse. Hell, almost everyone looks inferior to him. You might as well stay with him."

Alma rolled her eyes. "You can have him if you want him."

"She's good." Gabriel assured, throwing an arm around Lycan's shoulders.

"Good. Yeah, I'm sure." Alma mummbled. She did hate to admit it, but Lycan was right: it could have been a lot worse. Still, she sighed. _Life was a lot easier when boys had cooties._

* * *

Author's Note: So there it is. Please review. Feel free to flame/give constructive criticism/ask questions/just tell me what you thought. All is appreciated!

~~WA


	2. Revelations

Author's Note: So, I'm not exactly sure if I accomplished what I wanted with this chapter but oh well. It is what it is. It also took forever to do all the research for this thing, but it is finished therefore I am not worrying anymore over it. XD. Also, school just started back up so the majority of my writing time has being destroyed, but I will try to update as often as I can. And sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy!

* * *

She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the lobby from the elevator. She walked across the room, her heels clicking on floor. Then she slowly stopped and looked around. "I know I came into this room for a reason." She spoke softly to herself.

"Alma? Are you okay?" A voice from behind her asked.

She jumped and turning around, coming face to face with Embry. "Okay? Oh, Squanto. It's just you." She placed a hand on her chest.

"You know that's not my name, right?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah I know. It's just that-" She spoke confidently then stopped suddenly and began to walk towards the lobby door. "So where are we eating lunch?"

Embry knotted his eyebrows together and began to follow her. "Well, I know this diner we could go to. But what were you talking about before?"

She looked up at him once they began walking down the sidewalk. "Talking about before. Talking about what?"

"About why you call me Squanto." He clarified, growing more and more confused.

"What about it?" Her features just as confused as his.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You are very strange, but very entertaining." He glanced at her lovingly.

"Entertaining. Entertaining. Entertaining. Well, I'm not Asian." She said pointedly, causing him to laugh. "What did I do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing at all." He nodded across the street as he came to a stop. "It's over there." She nodded as he led her toward the restaurant. They entered the diner, and took a seat in a booth near the back. "So. What do you think?" He asked, motioning to the features around him.

Alma looked around, slowing moving her head up and down appraisingly. "Grey foxes do go about the glass."

Embry couldn't help but stare at her. "Okay then." He reached for a menu, and handed her one as well. "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, seemingly aware of his expression. "A little bit. Not really." He nodded. "So, concerning our quandry." She started, not looking at the menu. "I think we need to take care of it as soon as possible."

He nodded, but then stopped. "What exactly do you mean by take care of?"

Alma laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Take care of. I can't stay married, and there is no reason why you would want to stay married to me."

"Why not?" Embry's face turned hard, but his eyes shone through with the hurt that he was really feeling.

She turned serious as well. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but people do tend to stare at me, and I am not exactly wearing the coolest socks today. And the curtains just had to be blue."

"Will you stop doing that?! You're making no sense!" Embry couldn't help but growl. The situation was not going the way he had planned.

"Making no sense. Doing what?" She hissed in return.

"That." He said pointedly. "You repeat almost everything I say, and you make albsolutely no sense." Alma just looked at him, confusion written on her face. "I mean, socks don't have a lot to do with this conversation."

"When did I ever mention socks, socks, socks, socks, socks?" She stated. He began to shake and breathing deeply. "I'm through with this." She stood up, and began to walk towards the exit. She then suddenly stopped, and walked back to the table. She fished a note out of her pocket and laid it on the table. "My friend wanted me to give this to you. I almost forgot."

"Wait. I'm sorry. Just don't go." She turned around and exited the restaurant. He sighed, and sat back down.

The waitress finally walked up to the table. "Can I get you anything?"

Embry shook his head, as he reached out for the note. "No, I'm fine." He looked at the paper, debating on whether he should read it or not.

"Are you there's nothing I can do for you?" The waitress asked again leaning against the table.

"Nope." Embry said as he stood up and walked out of the diner. He walked down the sidewalk until he came across an empty bench. He sat down and slowly opened the note.

_Meet me in the lobby at 2. -V_

His eyebrows bunched together. He then took out his cell phone and looked at the time. He had five minutes. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He really messed things up. Then with a start he stood up and began towards the hotel. After a few mintues, he walked into the lobby and sat down in one of the chairs. He rubbed his eyes. _I'm never gonna hear the end of it. How could I have said that to her._

Someone in front of him cleared his throat. "Squanto, I pressume." The man had shaggy black hair, and appeared to be almost as tall as Embry.

"V?" He asked, referring to the note.

"Vrael." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Alma's best friend and self-appointed care taker." Embry shook it.

"Care taker?" Embry questioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about her condition. So you know what you're getting yourself into if you want to stay with her." Vrael spoke as he sat in a chair across from Embry. "You see, most guys usually just see a pretty face and automatically think that's what they're gonna get, but as I'm sure you could already tell, she's different."

"Yeah, but how is she different exactly?" Embry leaned foward onto his knees.

"She's a Disorganized Schizophrenic."

Embry's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair. "Multiple personalities?" He took in a breath. "I guess I could deal with that."

Vrael laughed. "However noble that is she doesn't have multiple personalities. The disorganized type has scattered behaviour and speech and often reacts with inappropriate or blunted emotions."

"What do you mean?" Embry leaned forward on his knees again.

"Well, I'm sure you have already discovered the speech element. As for the emotions, she tends to laugh at serious situations and look sad when she should be laughing. And a lot of the time, her facial expression doesn't always match up with how she's feeling." Vrael cleared his throat. "You tend to get used to it."

"Then why does she call me Squanto?"

Vrael raised a eyebrow, smirking. "My guess? Because you're Native American. And the first thing she thinks of when she thinks Native American is Squanto." Embry nodded, trying to comprehend the situation. "You see, there are actually a lot of patterns in her speech. Like a lot of the things she says are related to each other somehow, it's just harder to tell how sometimes. Other times she speaks in puns or rhymes. Sometimes she doesn't even make any sense at all. You just have to be able to decipher what she's saying."

"That makes a bit more sense. But you didn't explain why she sometimes forgets what she says." Embry pointed out.

"She doesn't forget." Vrael shook his head. "She just doesn't think the same why as we do. Like for instance she could mean finger, but instead say hand, but not be aware that she even said hand in the first place. She would still think that she said finger instead."

"How do you know all this?" Embry suddenly felt a sense of jealously course through him. He was angry that another guy could know so much about _his_ imprint.

"We grew up together. She tells me just about eveything and once you hear her trying to explain something enough you tend to understand it. She also tells everything to her sister and my brother, so once you can compare stories-"

"She has a sister?" Embry cut in.

"Yeah, a twin sister named Lycan." Vrael nodded.

"Who's older?"

"Lycan is, by three minutes."

Embry nodded. "So about the emotions thing...."

"Most of the time we just ignore that aspect. It was annoying at first but like I said, you get used to it after a while." Vrael stratched the back of his head. "She has actually started to go into remission. Her speech is beginning to get clearer and she's having more of a logical thought process."

Embry smiled. "I'm just glad I finally know what's going on." He stood up. "I need to go apologize for getting mad at her."

Vrael looked at him, shocked. "You're still willing to stay with her?"

"Well, yeah. She's still the most amazing person I know. I'm not going to let some mental illness keep me from loving her." Embry eplained incredously. He couldn't believe he had to actually explain himself.

Vrael stood up and laughed. "Well, in that case, I'll give you my job and see how well you can handle that."

"Your job?"

"Yeah. Her care taker, I suppose you can call it. Her phsychiatrist, her pharmacist, damage control." Vrael paused and looked Embry in the eye. "She comes with a lot of baggage, and living with her is not a walk in the park. You have to be seriously devoted to her if you want it to work, because she is not going try. She's anit-social and a lot of people tend to think she's crazy, so she just stopped trying a long time ago. Just make sure you don't give her false hope and then leave when it gets overwhelming. Before you get any further, make sure you're prepared. She's my best friend. You break her heart, I'll break your face."

Embry met Vrael's stare. "I could never hurt her. Ever. Even if I wanted to."

Vrael nodded. "We'll see about that." He turned on his heel, heading toward the elevator.

"Wait." Vrael stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Why doesn't she want to be married?"

Vrael smiled. "Try talking to her. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into medically. Eveything else is an entirely different story." He began to walk away, chuckling.

Embry nodded then his heart began to race. He jogged up to Vrael, who was waiting on the elevator. "I don't know how to find her."

Vrael laughed to himself. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." The elevator arrived and Vrael walked in. "Room 218."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I hope it lived up to your expectations. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Television Shows and Panic Attacks

Author's Note: So, I know it's no excuse but between school, moch trial and musical I just haven't had any time to type. But somehow, I was able to get into a grove and crank out this chapter plus about half of the next one all in one day. I have to admit that I am very proud of myself. I also actually proofread and edited this chapter. Impressive, I know. So, I hope you like it.

Also, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this story takes place after Eclipse and Breaking Dawn never happened.

Disclaimer: I own no characters or ideas even remotely similar to Stephanie Meyer's.

* * *

He took a deep, shuddered breath. This was it. The moment of truth. Whatever was to happen once he knocked on that door would decide the rest of his life, for better or for worse. On the other side of that door was his whole life. His very reason for living. The thought that she might not want him in return was too much for him to even consider. It wasn't an option. He was going to make her see that they belonged together, no matter what her strengths and weaknesses were. He was determined to make her see that he was always going to be there for her and there was nothing that she could say or do that could change his mind. He chuckled lightly under his breath. He knew that if the others could hear his thoughts they would no doubt taunt him mercilessly. They had all done the same with Jared and Quil. It wasn't until then that he realized how they really felt.

He took another deep breath and brought his knuckles down repeatedly on the door. After a few seconds, he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. He raised his hand to knock again when the door swung open and Alma glanced him over. "Vrael told me you might preform." She said nonchalantly, apparently not surprised. "Open seseme." She nodded towards the room and walked back inside, leaving the door open. He followed quietly, taking in the new surroundings.

The room was large for a hotel room. The two twin beds sat at the opposite end. Accross from his spot at the door sat a small couch. The couch faced a large dresser on which a medium sized TV sat. On one bed, clothes were scattered everywhere along with a few open suitcases. The bed wasn't made, and the pillows were falling off the mattress. It looked like his room. The other bed however was spotless and amazingly well organized. It reminded him of an ad out of a Sears catalog.

Alma had already settled onto the couch, and had her attention focused on the TV. He didn't recognize the program, but it looked to be some kind of reality crime show. The room was silent for a second, other than the drone of the TV until she turned to look at him. "Well, pop a squat." She said, scooting over from her spot, making room for him. "And fill the hole while you're at it." She nodded towards the door. He looked from her to the door for a second before he realized that she meant for him to close the door. Understanding her was going to be harder than he thought.

He walked to the couch and sat down, feeling stiff and awkward sitting so close to her. "Did, uh-" He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Did Vrael tell you anything about why I came to see you?"

Alma appeared thoughtful for a second then shrugged. "Why I came to see you. He did happen to mention something about an apology and and explination, but I wasn't really listening."

Embry nodded and swallowed again. His hands suddenly felt very clamy and the room got a little hotter. He leaned back into the couch and looked at her. "Listen, about what I said in the diner. I didn't realize that-" Alma raised her hand, signaling him to stop, a small smile on her face.

"You're not that first, and I doubt you'll be the last. I did not react to the situation as well as I should have; there have been too many things that I have been pondering over the last day or so." She said, her voice confident.

Embry couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I can imagine so. Vrael told me about....." He paused, unsure how to address it in front of her. She looked at him, slightly amused and expextant. "You." He finished slowly.

She laughed and turned her attention back to the television. "You. Yes, legally I'm mentally insane. There's no avoiding that fact. I have been for quite some time now, and you tend to get used to all the different ways in which people react." He looked her over curiously. She noticed. "What?"

"I can understand you a lot better than I could eariler. You're making more sense." He spoke quietly, his expression soft. "Or at least what I find sensible." He added quickly, eyes growing wide momentarily out of panic.

She scrunched up her nose as if she was in pain. "Relax. There are very little things that offend me nowadays." She ran and had over her face and looked back at the TV, her expression stoic once again. "I took my medication a little while ago."

He noticed her finalizing matter-of-fact tone and simply nodded in response. He turned his attention to the TV, but didn't retain anything that was being said. All he could think about were Vrael's words that her had heard less than an hour before. _I'll give you my job and see how well you can handle that._ The task seemed overwhelming at the moment, but his determination to be with her wouldn't let his doubts stay for long. He would learn to take take care of her, no matter how much work he would have to put in or how long it took. He would show her that he would do anything to make her see just how much he loved her, and how much he would give just to see her happy. Then a previois question jumped into his mind. The question that had brought him there to begin with. "Why don't you want to be married?" He kept his eyes on the screen.

He could sense her studying him for a moment before also returning her eyes to the show. "I see no point in it. It's only a license from the state saying you're forced to stay with one person for the rest of your life."

"You don't want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" The question slipped out before he had time to think about it. The hurt was obvious in his tone.

"For the rest of your life. I never said I wasn't willing to spend the rest of my life with one person. I just don't need the state telling me that I have to." She paused, and looked at him. "I've only known you for less than I day, day, day. You can't expect me to confess my undying love for you already." She turned her attention back to the show. "We're practically strangers."

He couldn't help but feeling hurt, not only at the words but her indifferent attitude. He had to remind himself that she didn't always emotionally respond the way that she should. He studied her features for a few moments more before a smile formed on his face. "Well, then why don't we start getting to know each other better?" She raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. "Twenty questions?"

She sighed, clearly not eager about the idea. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sure. Why not? But you have to go first." He couldn't hold back a smile even if she didn't seem so enthusiastic.

* * *

Hours quickly passed by and the light outside slowly faded away. Program after program aired on the television, but no attempts were made to focus on what they were. The room's two occupants were only focused on their conversation. On the deep need to know the other that they had unknowingly committed themselves to. But as time went on however, Embry found it harder and harder to understand what she meant. He guessed it meant that her medicine was wearing off, but that sense of empathy was overshadowed with frustration. He wanted to know all he could, but he wasn't always sure about what she meant, and he didn't want to ask her about it. That's what had started their last fight. So, he had to stay content with his guessed assumptions and hope they were right.

He began to open his mouth to ask her what her favorite Star Wars movie was when the door swung open. Vrael was the first to walk in, spinning the card in his hand. Following closely behind him was another tall man. There were multiple piercings in his face, and tattoos along his neck. His hair was an electric blue and shaped into a small mohawk. Before the man had time to close the door behind him, a short blonde rushed in. Her facial features looked like Alma's, and he assumed that she was Lycan, Alma's twin. Despite their likeness, Embry couldn't help but notice that Alma radiated so much more beauty and grace than her sister ever could. He knew he was biased, but deep down he knew it was true.

Vrael was the first to notice that Embry was in the room and he smiled. "Well, we weren't expecting you to still be here, but who doesn't like a suprise?" He held his arms out wide as if to embrace someone before sitting on the couch next to Alma, placing her in the middle.

"You are so stupid sometimes." Lycan mummbled under her breath while rolling her eyes. Then suddenly her face shifted into a smile and she held her hand out to Embry. "Hello. I'm Lycan, Alma's sister. It's nice to finally meet you." Embry took her hand a shook it slightly.

"Embry." He replied as he released her hand. He made a mental note to find out if Alma's skin was softer or not. He had a feeling that it was, but he still wanted to see for himself. Or at least find out when we was aware of what he was sensing. Pushing the thought out of his head, he said the first thing he could think of. "You have a different hair color." He didn't realize how stupid it sounded until he said it aloud.

Lycan giggled. "We're ferternal, not identical. Kind of wish I had her brown hair though." She mummbled a bit to herself before walking accross the room.

Vrael cleared his throat. "So.....how was your afternoon?" No one missed the incinuation.

Alma simply rolled her eyes and laughed. "I was surrounded by invisable flying potatoes."

Vrael raised an eyebrow. "That good, huh?"

Alma sighed and stood up, before walking over to her sister. Lycan was busy picking up clothes off the dishevled bed and placing them inside a suitcase. The mohawked man chuckled at something as he walked over to the couch and sat down in Alma's previous spot. He looked at the TV, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. "What the hell are you guys watching?" He finally said, while reaching for the remote. Apparently it had fallen on the floor. Alma shurgged, although she knew he couldn't see her.

"Oh, by the way, this is my brother Ultan. Ultan, Embry. Embry, Ultan." Vrael said casually, motioning with his hands to each person respectively.

Ultan nodded his head in a greeting before turning his attention back to the TV. Embry muttered a quiet "What's up," before his attention turned to Alma. She simply stood there watching as Lycan packed up her clothes. She had a slight look of curiosity as Lycan mummbled something about being disorganized. Embry couldn't help but smirk at the irony. Then he felt the couch shift as Vrael stood up.

He ran and hand through his hair as he walked over to the other bed. He began to dig into the suitcase. "So, we were finally able to get those airplane tickets. The plane leaves at seven tomorrow night."

The casual tone in his voice paniced Embry a bit. It almost felt as if he were taunting him. Panic whelled up inside him. He felt like kicking himself for not even considering that fact that they didn't live in California. Much less the fact that he didn't either. And he highly doubted that they lived in either Forks or La Push. Ultan seemed to notice his distress.

"Dude, relax. Where do you live?" His voice was calm as well, but it held an edge of comfort.

It took Embry a minute to register the question. "Uh, La Push. La Push, Washington. It's sort of near Seattle."

Ultan raised an eyebrow, still flipping through the channels. "Well, shit dude. We live in Georgia."

Embry felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. He finally meets _her_. The girl that every werewolf yearns to meet. The one girl that will finally complete him. The one who could make him live up to his full potential, and she had to leave. She had to go all the way to the other side of the country, where he had no chance of reaching her. It all seemed like some kind of cruel joke.

Vrael looked at Alma, smiling then walked back to the couch and to take his previous spot. Then Vrael spoke, the smirk and mysterious intent dripping from his voice. "Don't you worry. I'm sure we can work something out."

* * *

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think!


	4. The World is Determined to Piss me off

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter didn't come out quite the way I wanted it too, but I'm too lazy to go back and do anything else with it. Sorry I didn't get a chance to proofread and edit this one ((lucky I had time to even write it)) so disregard any spelling/grammar errors. Once again, I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

Two hours. That's all he had left to wait. One would think that waiting for two days already would have calmed him some what. But as the last hours began ticking by, time started to freeze. The clock wouldn't move fast enough and it was driving him insane. Not being able to simply look at her, to hear her voice was enough to make him lose it. He couldn't concentrate on anything, no matter how much he tried. And he constantly worried about something happening to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to her while he wasn't there to protect her.

"You're going to end up pacing a hole to China if you keep it up."

He looked up to see Quil, Jacob, Paul and Jared standing on Emily's back porch. "What?" Quil pointed towards Embry's feet. He had paced a path the length of the porch into the grass in Emily's backyard. "Oh." Was all he managed to get out. He couldn't fathom how he had been able to do that and time still pass so slowly.

"You need to snap out of it man." Jacob said, unable to remove the smirk from his face.

"I can't. That's the thing." He growled and started to pacec again. "No matter how hard I try to take my mind off of her, I can't. I just wish I didn't have to wait so long to see her. I mean, it's not like I had that much time to begin with."

Quil sighed. "Yeah, I know how that is."

"Why don't you rjust relax? You can pass the time by telling us about her." Jacob shuggested. Embry froze mid-stride. His hand instantly moved to rub the back of his neck. He laughed nervously. "About that...." He trailed off and brushed past them.

"Whoa." Jared stopped him as they entered the living room.

"What did you do?" Paul questioned, slumping on the the couch. He picked up a bag of chips and shoved a few in his mouth. "Knock her up?"

"No." Embry scowled. "It has nothing to do with that." The entire pack had had a field day once they found out how he had met her. Even Sam couldn't pass up the opportunity to rag a bit on him. But Jake, Paul and Quil were relentless. They took every chance they could to chastise him. The only thing he had to defend himself with was the fact that she was his imprint. The only response he got was Paul's "at least we know we can find our imprint in a drunken stupor." Jared and Seth, along with Sam, were the only ones that understood his position. And now that he didn't have Alma there with him, there wasn't anything holding him back.

"Then what is it?" Jake persisted.

Embry ran a hand down his face. "You guys just can't make fun of her okay?"

"Whatever. Just tell us." Quil brushed it off as he sat beside Paul.

"And before you say anything just let me finish."

"Get on with it already." Seth groaned from his newly claimed spot in the room.

"Fine." Embry looked at everyone. It seemed like the entire pack, minus Leah, had assembled in the tiny living room. He took a deep breath. "She kind of has a mental illness. She-"

"How do you kind of have a mental illness?" Paul scoffed before eating a few more chips.

"Dude, shut up. Let him talk." Quil hissed, punching Paul in the shoulder. The room quieted down and everyone turned their attention back to Embry.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Might as well just be blunt about it." He mummbled to himself as he plopped down in a chair. "She's a Disorganized Schizophrenic. Not like multiple personalities schizo. She just doesn't think like the rest of us and doesn't make much sense. She's really hard to understand, but she's still the most wonderful person I've ever met."

For five heartbeats, the room was silent.

Then Jacob laughed. "Leave it up to Embry to get stuck with the crazy."

"Shut up." Embry threw a pillow at his friend. "She's not crazy. She's just a little different."

"Yeah, she's a little of something, but different ain't it." Paul snorted before shoving a few chips into his mouth.

"I'm going to make you choke on those chips." Embry growled and lunged at Paul. Sam caught him before he could get out of the chair and pushed him back into the cushions. "First of all, it's not her fault that she's not like other girls. She can't help having a mental illness. And quite frankly, none of us have a right to patronize those who are different." Sam stated calmly, addressing the whole room. "And secondly, you know better than to talk about an imprint like that." He said pointedly at Paul. The room was silent as they mulled over his words. No body caught eye contact. Seth shifted uncomfortably, and Collin cleared his throat, the sound appearing louder in the tense atmosphere.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily called from the kitchen, oblivious to the prior conflict.

"Sweet." Brady uttered excitedly, immediatly jumping up with the rest of the pack who began to file into the kitchen. Paul slapped Embry on the back once they took their places at the table; an unspoken sign that there were no hard feelings.

"You know dude." Quil started, pausing to take a large bite out of a piece of chicken. He continued when he stopped chewing. "She's told you the biggest thing in her life. You should probably tell her yours." The whole table understood his meaning.

"Quil's right. She's trusted you enough, you need to show her that you trust her too." Sam agreed.

"I don't want to scare her off. I just now got her to stop pushing me away." Embry said quietly, not looking up.

"I'm sure she has enough sense to see that if you're still willing to stay with her so badly, even after revealing her short comings, that she will do the same for you." Emily offered her opinion, a slight smile on her face.

Embry let that wash over him for a second, before a big smile spread onto his face. "You know we might as well kill two birds with one stone while we're at it. She could meet you guys at the same time." He looked around the table expectantly.

Jacob shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

The table nodded in agreement. Then, they all turned to Sam for the final word. He sighed. "Fine. You might as well Kim over here too, when you do. It will be easier if we have her and Emily explain things from their point of view." He finished sternly.

* * *

At that moment in time, she positively depised Vrael. Him and his stupid ideas. She sat dejectedly in the passenger's seat of his Jeep Cherokee as they drove. They were headed towards Forks, a small town near the La Push reservation where Embry and his family lived.

When Vrael suggested the idea that they could simply move closer to her husband, Alma immediatly protested. She didn't see the point in having to move to the other side of the country just because she accidentally got married. True, there wasn't really anything that was holding them down in Georgia, but it was the principle behind it. Not to mention that she particularly enjoyed the warm, humid weather and was not looking foward to contast rain and cold. They weren't even able to move to the same town. Because none of them were even remotely Native American they were not allowed to live on the reservation. It just seemed like a huge waste of time and energy to her.

The car was quiet, and easily allowed for Alma to get lost in her thoughts. Lycan was asleep against Gabriel's shoulder in the back as he stared out the window, his ipod occupying his time. Ultan was quiet, as usual, while he read a book. Vrael glanced momentarily at Alma, a smirk on his face. "You know, I really don't see why you seem so against this."

Alma glared at him and crossed her arms. "Because the platypus' are controlling our minds from venus. That's why!"

Vrael chuckled softly. "All I'm saying is that he's really not that bad of a guy. He seems to genuinely want to get to know you and to make things work." Alma simply huffed and turned away from him. "Just try and cut him some slack. Who knows? You may end up even liking him too."

Alma scowled. "Oh, do _not_ make me throw a possum at your face." Vrael chuckled again but did not press the matter any further. The car fell into silence again and they entered the city limits. Gabriel gently nudged Lycan to wake up as they pulled into the driveway of their new house. They all filed out of the car and into the front door.

"The movers will be in tomorrow." Ultan stated, flipping on the light switch. "I guess we all just have to sleep on the floor tonight." He let his book fall to the ground as he walked into what was going to be the living room.

"Sweet. It'll be just like a sleep over." Lycan exclaimed following Ultan to look around.

"Just like a sleep over." Alma mumbled, walking away from the group to venture further into the house. When she entered the kitchen, she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly fished it out of her pocket. "Greetings."

"Alma." She immediatly recognized the husky voice as Embry's. She couldn't help but notice that he sounded a bit relieved for some reason.

"Squanto." She stated simply.

"Have you gotten to your house yet?" He asked, not bothering to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Mmhmm." She answered, nodding to herself.

"Sweet. Hey, would you mind coming over here for a bit? There's kind of something I need to talk to you about." His voice held a new edge, almost ressembling panic.

"Need to talk to you about. And where exactly is 'here'?" She asked, noting as Vrael walked into the kitchen with her. She could tell that he could hear the conversation.

Embry quickly gave her the directions. Alma thought for a minute. "I guess I could. I'm on my way." She hung up the phone before she heard Embry's response. She then quickly turned her attention to Vrael. "You are going to drop me off at Embry's house."

"Am I?" Vrael countered, an eyebrow raised.

Alma nodded. As she walked out of the kitchen and back outside. She could hear Vrael explaining the situation to the others as he followed her outside. She smiled to herself and hopped into the car. Vrael followed shortly after. He followed the directions that Alma recanted, as best as she could, and they did eventually make it to their destination.

"Call me when you want me to come get you." Vrael said as Alma got out of the car.

She nodded. As she walked up to the door she heard him drive away. Sighing, Alma knocked briskly on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. In the doorway stood, not Embry, but another tall muscular tanned man. Alma raised an eyebrow. "Geronimo?"

The man blinked a few times before shaking him head. "No, I'm Quil. You must be Alma." She nodded. "Embry's waiting for you." He ushered her in and guided her through the house. He brought her to the backyard, where she was met with eight other men with a similar stature. Two women were also present in the small circle. Alma only recognized one person.

"Alma." Embry smiled quickly walking up to her. He stratched the back of his neck. "I know this is a little wierd, but there's just something really important that I need to tell you."

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "I'm confused. Wait.......maybe I'm not."

Embry laughed nervously. "Well, I may just end up confusing you more."

"Now you're just scaring me." She replied simply.

He laughed again, but the sound cam out more forcibly. His hand instinctively went to rub the back of his neck again. "Well, I-I really don't know how to put it so I guess that I'll just come right out and say it."

"Com right out and say it. Say what?" She was clearly becoming annoyed.

He sighed. "Alma, I'm a werewolf."**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?


	5. An Understanding for my Drunk Escapades

Author's Note: Yeah, not much inspiration for this chapter, but I'm happier with this one than I am with the last. It's shorter than my last chapters, but I just don't feel like bothering with it. I sort of spelled checked it, but not really, so disregard any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also, check out my profile for a new poll I have up. I'm not sure if I want to put a lemon in here or not, so I would like your opinion on it.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

The night was silent. Crickets could be heard from unknown locations, but their breathing was inaudiable. She didn't know if they were actually breathing or not. Hell, she wasn't sure if she was able to breath. A minute or two passed by; nobody moved. Then suddenly, Alma swallowed hard and squinted her eyes at Embry. She blinked a few times before the sound of her laughter erupted into the clearing. Embry took a step back, his expression weary. "Is this that inappropriate emotion thing?" He voice was barely a whisper. If she had been any further away from him she wouldn't have heard it.

She shook her head as he laughter turned into giggles. She ran a hand down her face and sighed. "No. It's just that you were all so serious about it." She took another deep breath as a few more giggles escaped. "Now, what did you really want to tell me about?"

Embry looked at her cautiously. "I'm not joking Alma. I really do turn into a werewolf. We all do. Well, except for Emily and Kim."

Her gaze immediatly turned analytical. She glanced around the clearing to measure everyone's reactions. "Why?"

Embry barked out a laugh. "That's not really the question I was expecting." He sighed. "Well,....."

"We protect our lands from threats. Mostly those that the vampires in Forks pose." Sam cut in, his voice carefully calm. Embry hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "So, allow me to place this in order." Alma spoke slowly. She looked at the ground, gathering her thoughts. "You all shift into giant howlers who hunt cold people in the woods of Utensil Town?" She glanced at each of them respectively.

They all remained silent, looking at each other, eyebrows raised. Embry however squinted his gaze and looked at Alma intensely. After a long moment, he bagan to nod. "In a roundabout way; yes."

She turned her gaze towards him, her eyes turning soft. "And people always look at me like I'm crazy or something." She sighed and visably relaxed. "Well, I've heard stranger."

"Are you okay?" Kim spoke up, concern written on her face. "You look like something is wrong."

Alma turned to her. "I do? Nah, I'm actually as happy as a turtle on a conveyor belt."

Quil leaned forward, closer to Jacob and Embry. "Why would a turtle be on a conveyor belt?" Both shrugged.

"Man, she really is crazy isn't she?" Paul muttered bewilderdly.

Alma turned her gaze to him, determination written on her face. "I am _not_ crazy. I'm just a few hamsters short of a sewing machine." She crossed her arms. Paul simply blinked.

Embry let out a breath and ran a hand over his face. "This has not gone the way I planned."

Alma turned toward him and examined his face thoughtfully. "Do you have any cookies? I'm kind of hungry."

The entire clearing went silent and stared at her. "I just told you that you're surrounded by werewolves and you want a cookie?" Embry asked bewilderdly.

"Uh, yeah." Alma nodded.

From across the clearing, Emily began to giggle. The attention turned instead to her. "I'm sorry. I had just finished baking cookies." She sighed trying to stop the giggles.

"Could I have some?" Alma asked, any hint of amusment gone from her face.

"Of course you can." Emily smiled as she began to walk into the house. The rest of the pack followed closely.

Alma also turned to go back inside, but Embry walked next to her, smiling broadly. "You are so weird. I love it."

She chuckled. "Yeah? Well, you rock like pickles. And, you know, pickles are the new monkey."

Embry furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, she turned serious and turned to fully face him. A soft glint appeared in her eyes. "This is all hard enough already. Don't try to understand me. Just love me."

He nodded thoughtfully, and matched her expression, a hint of smirk on his face. "I can do that." His face lost the playful expression and he stepped closer to her. She instinctively took a step back, but before she could move further her back made contact with the pillar. He took one more step. She could feel his body heat radiating onto her skin and a shiver ran up her spine. Her breath hitched as his hand moved up to touch her cheek softly. He let out a soft breath after reading her expression. "Would it really be so terrible if we kissed?"

She felt herself swallow hard. "Kissed. Kissed. Kissed. Kissed. Well, I'm-I'm not actually sure." She sighed.

Embry half-smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Well, you're stuck with me forever, so we might as well start sometime." Alma smiled and looked at the ground. Embry grabbed her chin, and lifted her head up. Their eyes connected. "Alma, would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Her breath hitched again. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "You're lucky that I've always like howlers more than cold people."

He laughed huskily. "I'll take that as a yes." His voice came out as gruff whisper. He lowered his head until his lips barely brushed hers. Both their heartbeats sped up instantaneously. He pulled away slightly before he kissed her again, this time rougher. She gasped at the second contact and her hand shot up to rest on his arm. He slowly licked her bottom lip. She gasped and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He stuttered backing up suddenly.

She grabbed his forearm and he suddenly froze. He looked at her caustiously. She swallowed and pulled him slightly closer. "No. It's okay." She looked at him timidly and cocked her head to the side. "You can kiss me again if you want." She whispered before looking down. Embry eyed her again. Then he immediatly connected their lips again. Alma leaned back, partly from surprise. But she could feel ever fiber in her body screaming for him to move closer. Her hand move up to his shoulder and gently pulled him closer into her. He once again slightly licked her lip, but this time she she met his tongue with hers. Embry moaned unwillingly at the suddent contact. His hands instantly moved to her waist as he pushed her further against the pillar, and in turn pushed himself further into her. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and met her other hand. She pulled his mouth closer to hers, taking in all she could get. Slowly and reluctantly, Embry pulled away. Instead, he moved to her neck and began to kiss and nibble on the skin there. Alma sighed and rested her head on the pillar. "Now I can see why I slept with you." Embry chuckled.

He lightly kissed her once. "Still want those cookies?" Alma smiled and nodded. He kissed her quickly again. "Then let's go."

His hand lightly ran across her side until her grabbed her hand. He smiled back down at her and led her back into the house. They navigated their way back into the kitchen and found the rest of the pack. Everyone looked up to see them enter, both smiling. Quil was the first to speak up. "I thought I was about to go out there and drag you in here myself."

"Yeah. Emily hasn't let any of us near the cookies until you got some." Seth complained, his head resting in his hands.

"Oh, be quiet." Emily playfully jabbed as she walked over to Alma, a plate of cookies in her hands.

Alma took two. "Thanks." She sat at the table as Embry took one and popped it into his mouth whole. He stood behind Alma's chair as he chewed. She absentmindedly bit into one of the cookies. Suddenly she pulled something out of her mouth. She threw it down on the table. "Stupid raisins. Stay out of my cookies." She mummbled, taking another bite of cookie.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review.


	6. Life Really Does Work Itself Out

Author's Note: So, this is the last chapter. I hope some of you noticed the change in rating. The story is now M due to this chapter. This chapter is a lemon, and a heavy one at that. Discreation is advised. I warned you. Please don't ban me.

I didn't got back and proof read this chapter. Didn't feel like it and I thought that you guys have been waiting long enough. Sooner or later I'll just go through and spell check all the chapters. Maybe.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Soon the cookies had all disappeared and a formidable pile of raisins had accumulated in front of Alma. Embry still couldn't believe that she had put away as many cookies as she did. Her small frame looked like it couldn't handle that much food at once. She seemed perfectly at ease though.

Slowly, as time passed, room had thinned out. She, Embry, Sam and Emily were the only ones left in the small kitchen. Alma scratched the back of her head and glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness, look at my wrist. I need to telecommunicate with Vrael."

Embry looked at her, disappointed. "You're going home?"

"It's almost midnight. She has to go sometime." Emily chided from her spot at the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Embry sighed and followed Alma outside.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number as she sat down on the front steps. Embry sat beside her. The phone rang for a second before it connected. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call."

"Are you on your way?" Alma asked, looking over to Embry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heading out now." Vrael replied.

"Just remember to look under your vehicle for penguins." Alma reminded him, sounding almost like his mother.

"I'll get right on that Alma. See you in a minute." The line went dead.

"He better check for penguins." Alma muttered putting the phone back into her pocket.

Embry smiled down at her. "So did you have a good time tonight? Other than hanging out with a bunch of werewolves?"

Alma smiled back, looking out towards the driveway. "On a scale of one to awesome, it was purple."

"So, you had fun?" Embry asked, his smile faltering slightly. She giggled and looked up at him, nodding. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Good." Alma giggled again. A comfortable silence fell over them. Then Alma's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Greetings." She answered without looking at the number.

"So, there's a little problem with picking you up. Apparently the car has broken down." Vrael tone was stressed.

"You didn't check for penguins did you?" Alma asked him accusingly.

"Somehow I don't think that will help the situation." He shot back at her.

"Well, maybe if you listened to me every once in a while..." Alma started, growing angry as well.

"Whatever." Vrael cut her off. "I was just calling to tell you that you're either going to have to get a ride or stay with someone cause I can't down there."

"You're kidding me." Alma mummbled, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger.

"No, so you better start asking around. Get Embry to drop you off or stay with him or whatever. I just can't do anything about it."

"That's easy for you to say." She shot back, her voice growing firmer.

"Listen. Put on your big girl panties and get over it. I'm not always going to be there for you and you have to learn to do things on your own." Vrael's voice softened slightly.

"Sushi?!" Alma all but shrieked into the phone. "You think this is about sushi?!"

"I'm not saying it's about anything Alma." He sighed, sounding frustrated. "We'll talk about this when you get home." The line was dead again.

Alma looked at the phone for a second, like she was going to say something before simply putting it back into her pocket. She let out a shaky breath and laid her head on her knees. Embry looked at her hesitantly, not sure of what to do. Finally, he laid a hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She sat up with a deep breath. "It's just been one of those days." She explained not looking at him. "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." She whispered to herself.

It was silent for a few more seconds. "If you need a place to crash, you can stay at my place. My mom's out of town and she won't be back until next week so....." Embry offered, watching for her reaction.

Alma ran a ran down her face and sighed. "Yeah. That sounds fine."

Embry's face lit up. "Really?" She simply nodded, feeling the weight of the day crash down on her. "Great. It's only a minute's walk from here." Embry started, standing up and offering a hand to Alma.

"Walking? At midnight?" She questioned him, but took his hand with no hesitation.

He laughed. "No one stands a chance against me. Except maybe another pack member, but none of them would hurt you." He explained as they began to walk down the sidewalk. A peaceful silence fell over them.

Then, she looked up at him, her gaze questioning. "Why are you so hell bent on staying with me? I've never had a guy stay longer than a day and here you are willing to spend the rest of your life putting up with me." She turned her gaze to the sidewalk in front of her. "I mean, it's not like I'm really worth it. I'm kind of defective." She finished quietly.

Embry suddenly looked at her as he stopped. She stopped too, looking back at him. "You're wrong you know." He answered just as quietly. "You are worth it."

"How do you know?" Alma shot back, her arms crossed.

His hand instinctively went to the back of his neck. He glanced at her nervously. "Well, it's kind of a werewolf thing."

Alma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thing. Thing. Thing. Mind elaborating?"

He sighed, and ran his hand down his face. He began walking again and Alma followed, still waiting for an explination. After a few more moments he finally spoke up. "It's called imprinting. You're my imprint, Alma." Embry looked down at her. She noticed that same intense look in his eyes. It brought her back to the first day they met. It seemed like an eternity ago. In reality, it was only a week or two. She blinked a few times to remove the deja vu. "It's when a werewolf finds his- or her- other half. Everything important in my life, everything that ever mattered, was replaced by you. You're the only thing holding me down to this earth anymore. You're the only true thing that matters to me anymore. Nothing else can ever compare." As he finished, they were nearing his house. They walked up the steps and Embry put his hand on the door knob. Before opening he looked down at Alma. "So, how does it feel to know that you're everything I need?"

She simply looked back at him, thinking to herself. After a minute, she took a deep breath. "Well, for some reason I love you like, woah." Embry laughed a bit under his breath. Alma shifted her weight, and put her hands in her pockets. "And besides, a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me."

"Not crazy." Embry corrected, smiling. "Anti-sane."

Alma smiled, unconsciously moving closer to him. "You know it's not going to be easy."

"A little hard work never hurt anyone." He move closer too, rubbing a hand up and down her arm softly.

"And I'm going to end up falling. A lot." Her voice was turning into a whisper, as she began to feel his body heat against her skin. She lifted her hands to lightly rest on his chest.

"I'll always be here to pick you up when you fall." His hands wound around her waist, pulling her even closer. "And if I can't, I'll just lay down beside you."

She could feel his breath on her lips and her heart began to race. "I like the sound of that." She sighed. She felt him smirk as his lips connected with hers. She melted into him, his kiss pushing every wall she had ever built away. Her hands moved from his chest to his neck to push him closer. It was only their second, sober, kiss and already she felt that she would always depend on those kisses. Slowly, he pulled away and looked down at her, a new look in his eyes.

"We should probably go inside." His voice was husky. Instantly, she deciphered that look.

She smiled her herself and bit her lip. "Go inside. Sounds like a plan." Her voice came out a more breathless than she had intended, but at that point she didn't really care.

He smiled mischeivously, and opened the door. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her inside as he quickly kissed her again. She giggled into the kiss and willingly followed him. "So this imprinting thing," Alma started pulling away from the kiss and shrugging off her jacket. "How exactly does it make you feel about me?"

Embry caught her meaning and smiled as he kissed her again. Once he closed the door he began to lead her down the hallway. "Let's just say that I should receive an award for the kind of self-control I have when I'm around you." Alma chuckled and leaned into him for another kiss. They stumbled down the hallway, stealing kisses along the way until he opened the door to his room. He pulled her inside gracefully and she instantly felt the door against her back. His body pressed against hers a seoncd after.

She jumped slightly when she felt his warm hands on her stomach. She let her head rest against the door and sighed. Embry took advantage of her position and let his lips glide over her neck. She gasped at the contact. Her hand grasped the base of his neck and pulled him closer. His hands creeped further up her abdomen, until he finally removed her shirt in one swift motion. Her hands gripped his shirt in turn and pulled it upwards. A growl emitted from the back of his throat. The sound sent a shiver down her spine. She managed to remove his shirt, with a bit more effort than he used and tossed it to meet hers.

Alma allowed her hands to wander over his newly exposed flesh. Every inch of him was pure muscle, hard and ripped. She had to force back a moan as she ran a hand up his chest. "So, are the muscles a werewolf thing too?" She asked breathlessly.

She felt him grin against her neck. "Well, as much as I'd like to take credit," As he began, his hands began to travel down. Then, he lifted her up by her hips. Alma wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. "It's another werewolf thing."

Alma sighed as he spoke against her neck, his breath floating across her skin. "I don't mind either way." Her hands began to grip his shoulders as the tension inside her began to build up further. She felt him smile again. His tongue glided across her collar bone, and his name slipped between her lips. Suddenly, Embry froze. He pulled back to look at her, a new look in his eyes. Before she had time to fully react, he trapped her in a heated kiss, nothing like the previous ones. A new fervor lay behind it and it left her head swimming. She was beginning to find it harder to breath as his hips pushed into hers. She broke the kiss and gasped. "Take me now. Please." Embry growled in response and before she knew it, she was laying on the bed with Embry in the process of removing her pants. She took a second to catch her breath and get used to the new surroundings. She buried half her face in the pillow and Embry removed the rest of both their garments quickly. She found it very attractive that he took her words to heart. Slowly, he began to kiss her thigh and glance up to gauge her reaction. Alma gasped. He continued to kiss her hip, up to her abdomen. She buried her hands in his hair as he began to kiss and lick up her sternum. He reached her collar bone quickly and soon had her lips locked in a kiss.

Embry let a hand wander down to her hip as she began to grip his shoulders. With one look, he knew she was ready and gave her one last quick kiss before slowly entering her. Alma let out a shaky breath at the sensation. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't a new feeling, but during her first time she was drunk into a stupor. It then hit her that this was technically their first time.

He gently pulled out before pushing back into her, a little more forcefully. She felt something give way in her stomach and couldn't hold back a moan. Embry took it as a sign to continue at a slightly faster pace. She gasped and moan, digging her nails into the muscle of his shoulders. He growled into her neck and began to pick up his pace. Her stomach began to coil and her breathing began more labored. She wanted to release that preassure but she didn't want the sensations to end. She wanted so much for Embry to make her feel like that all the time.

His thrusts began to get quicker and more erratic and Alma got the feeling that he was just as close as she was. She began to meet his thrusts with almost as much force. Embry groaned and entered her harder than before. Suddenly, felt something in her stomach explode and began to ride a high that she could have only imagined before. She vaguely remembered gasping his name and him tensing above her, but she couldn't help but focus in more on her kind of alternate reality.

She began to drift down slowly and became aware of her surroundings again. Embry was breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat had settled on both of them. It was only until then that she noticed how ungodly hot it was. The heat radiating off his body along with their previous activities was enough to make her boil. Before she had time, to say anything though, Embry removed himself from her and turned over onto his side. He took a deep breath a swept a hand down her jaw. The heat wasn't the first thing on her mind anymore. "Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

Alma sighed and buried her head in his chest. "Do you have any idea how cheesy that was after sex?"

"Well, it doesn't make it any less true." Embry chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Still cheesy." She mummbled, sleep beginning to overtake her.

Embry sighed, a smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss her hair as her breath evened out. It was obvious that she was already asleep. He gathered the sheet from the foot of the bed and laid it over them. He doubted that she would get cold with him around, but he didn't want to take any chances.

The night was quiet, apart from her breathing. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day. Watching the most beautiful girl, his wife, sleep after spending aperfect day together. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of their lives would play out.

* * *

She shot straight up in bed. She wasn't where she was supposed to be. She looked around the room, and memories began to resurface. She felt her face begin to get red at the thoughts, then she smiled. Alma looked around the room as she layed back down. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the room was in all sorts of disarray. Then a thought suddenly occured to her: Embry was no where to be seen. She looked about to any sign to where he could be. After a second, she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the night stand. She reached over and picked it up, analyzing it. Rubbing her eyes, she unfolded the sheet and read it to herself.

_Forced to go out on patrol. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Be back before you know it. Love, Embry. P.S. You're never going to get rid of me. _

After placing the note back on the night stand, she smiled to herself and rolled over onto her stomach. The pillow smelled like him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Yeah, she could definitely get used to being Mrs. Embry Call.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope nobody was too disappointed and everyone liked it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Feel free to give me some feedback. Also be on the look out for a PaulxOC story. Once again, thanks to everyone!


End file.
